1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that can be charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that cannot be charged. A low-capacity rechargeable battery may be used for small portable electronic devices, e.g., a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and a camcorder. A large-capacity battery may be used as a power supply for driving a motor, e.g., for a hybrid car.
A high power rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte may have a high energy density. The high power rechargeable battery may be configured as a large-capacity rechargeable battery by connecting a plurality of rechargeable batteries in series to be able to be used for devices requiring a large amount of power, e.g., for driving a motor such as an electric vehicle.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.